Untouchable
by Namiroronoa
Summary: Conjunto de pequenos "drabbles" em até 300 palavras, a maior parte focado em pensamentos/sentimentos reprimidos dos mais diversos personagens de One Piece. "Untouchable like a distant diamond sky."
1. Zoro & Nami

_Green and Orange_

**Zoro P.O.V**_  
_

Eu andava perturbado, mais do que o normal, e isso me irritava deixando o meu humor mais agudo do que já era. Não sabia ao certo o que estava acontecendo comigo, tudo o que ela fazia me tirava do sério, sempre com coisas estúpidas e completamente banais, e de fato eu sempre as piorava.

Antigamente eu a via como uma ladra que possuía ótimos dons de navegação, mas ao longo dos anos, meus pensamentos foram sendo transformados, e agora ela era a garota mais problemática da minha vida. Perguntava-me como ela tinha esse dom de envolver as pessoas para perto, diferente de mim que só conseguia as afastar. Não que eu me importasse com isso, mas no fundo tinha medo de afastá-la.

Muitos me julgam como uma pessoa fria, sem coração, e muitas vezes sem sentimentos. Talvez eu fosse, afinal, conseguia matar a sangue frio, era perverso até com as pessoas mais próximas, mas mesmo assim ela nunca me negou um olhar, não havia medo em seus olhos. Isso me confortava.

Eu odiava o dom que ela tinha de me depurar, não conseguia esconder nada daquela mulher, assim como ela não conseguia esconder nada de mim, meus olhos já estavam acostumados com sua voz, seu cheiro, seus gestos, e até mesmo o jeito de andar. Sempre tentei saber o máximo dela, não porque eu queria, mas quando me dava conta eu sempre estava ao seu redor.

Foi tão difícil aceitar meus próprios sentimentos por ela, mas admito que eu sempre a amei desde que nos encontramos a primeira vez. Já cansei de inventar desculpas para mim mesmo, só não sei o que faria para dizer que a amo. Nesse exato momento estou aguardando que aquela mulher ladra de corações apareça, um beijo roubado será o melhor castigo para ela.

* * *

Estou aberta a sugestões a outros personagens de One Piece, necessariamente não precisa ser um casal, pode ser solo.

_See ya._


	2. Luffy & Robin

Mais uma drablle terminada, nunca pensei que escreveria algo sobre Luffy e Robin.  
Mas no fim eu gostei do resultado final e você?

Deixem mais sugestões de drablles, por odem estou atendendo aos pedidos.

* * *

**_Robin P.O.V_**

Eu estava com medo de viver? Ou simplesmente tinha medo de que ele pudesse mudar meu jeito de ser... Na verdade, eu realmente não sabia. Mas desde o primeiro momento pude sentir que meu coração amargo foi preenchido por certa doçura.

Muitas pessoas alegam que a vida é única... Mas eu sou contra essa informação, posso dizer isso, porque ele me deu uma vida nova duas vezes. Posso ser uma mulher com um passado infeliz, mas também posso dizer que sou a mais sortuda por ter encontrado essa pessoa tão envolvente, que pode enfim acalmar meu coração e minha mente.

Quando dei as costas para você... Quando finalmente havia aceitado meu destino, minha morte, você apareceu mais uma vez fazendo o impossível e o possível pela minha volta. Mesmo desencadeando uma guerra trivial, você mais uma vez estava ao meu lado. Aquelas palavras nunca mais saíram da minha mente... _"Robin, diga que quer viver!" _. Eu quero.

Toda vez que me lembro daquela feição, daquele desejo de me ter novamente ao seu lado, meu coração palpita de forma desregular. Capitão-san porque somente você consegue me fazer completa? Porque somente você me encoraja a viver de forma tão brilhante, independente se o momento é bom ou ruim.

Isso é tão errado, eu já estou no auge de minha maturidade, e mesmo assim penso como uma colegial apaixonada. Porque você tem que me tratar tão bem? Eu nunca fui acostumada com esse carinho. Só de pensar em você meus olhos insistem em se manifestar através de lágrimas. Quanta bobagem... Quanto amor... Quanta valorização... Quanto respeito. Capitão-san desde quando você passou a morar no meu peito e na minha mente?

Só você mesmo para colorir meu coração, agora ele está da cor do arco-íris, posso brilhar nem que seja um pouco, posso tocar o céu.


End file.
